


Voices and Visitors

by SimplySwooning



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cold at first, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Inside the narrative, Inspired, Lore - Freeform, Lore Inspired Fiction, Memory Loss, Not consistent with the lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwooning/pseuds/SimplySwooning
Summary: The reader makes their way across the tundra in search of someone, struggling to make it through the blizzard due to their own exhaustion. Moments before arriving within view of safety, they collapse.This is first-person, and an effort is made to avoid saying a name out loud. I will attempt to tag things in advance but will add tags as the story is altered.TW and content warnings will be labelled at the start of the chapter if there are any, though if I have missed a warning please let me know and I will fix it ASAP.
Relationships: Dream SMP x reader, Dream SMP/Reader, Friend Ranboo/Reader, Platonic Ranboo/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, technoblade x reader
Comments: 122
Kudos: 327





	1. Something is Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is largely derivative of the Dream SMP, and while major plot points are shared, finer details and character interaction are altered to better add a reader as an active participant in the narrative. 
> 
> This is also largely a Techno fic, and while you will develop relations with other members of the Dream SMP, they will be largely platonic in comparison. 
> 
> This work also uses a spin on the Channel Without a Name's Techno design, as well as Sad-ist's interpretation of the Dream SMP characters.

It was fitting, a death so cold and terrifying. After everything I had been through, of course this was how I would die, with the tundra chill tearing at me like it had claws of its own. It numbed me in waves, cursing me for my foolishness, of trying to enter a place in which I did not belong—cursing me for my escape. My skin stung, igniting like I was pierced with shards of glass. My bones ached, and my muscles were sore. I had escaped with my life, and I would lose it here. It didn't matter. I had to find _him._ I could hear their cries from back there, begging me to escape while I could, to find him, to keep us safe. I wouldn't let them down. I couldn't. I won't. I'm almost there. The blizzard continued to attack me in waves, sneering at me, knowing. The physical exhaustion of making it this far, of getting to this point, made it more challenging than it had to be, harder than I could let it be. 

"I'm almost there," I whimpered into the howling winds, barely hearing myself before the words were torn away from me. I was almost there, I told myself, I could even see something through the snow. I hadn’t trekked this far just to come up empty-handed now. Drenched, skin blistering and near frozen, I fought for those last few steps closer... until I was encompassed in a new form of darkness, and I felt the final moments of my body go limp before passing out.

\----

He stood still, staring out the window panes as they clattered with the force of the blizzard snow. Even through the window, he could feel the chill, and he stared dully at the vague shapes of the hills beside him. Not one to be daunted by weather, he simply turned away, placing his attention back on his plate of food. He could hear the rummaging of his friend downstairs, probably looking for something among his chests. He would leave him to his devices, though, not entirely interested in whatever redstone he may be attempting next. The crackle of the spruce logs in his fireplace crescendoed as the logs tumbled against themselves. Some had burned so thin they snapped under the weight of the rest. Resigning to his meal, the man focused on the plate in front of him. Scarred yet elegant hands drew a section of baked potato to his mouth, and sharp canines removed it from its fork. The storm will pass, and he will be on with his day like he always has. Brushing a braid of pink hair to the side, he paused for a moment to reflect on today's activities. His firewood was stocked, he had tended to the apiary with Phil, and had fed the dogs... Raising another fork full to his mouth, he remarked that maybe he should stock up on paper.

The door swung open with a clatter. A gust of cold, biting winds filled the home, momentarily dimming the fire before the cold was promptly halted. Philza, a man of blonde hair and a white and blue bucket hat, poked his head up from the floor below. Hanging on to the ladder with one hand while the other kept his hat atop his head, he squinted to catch sight of the intruder. Towering in the doorway, slight panic on his face, stood a snow-covered man in a black suit and curious complexion. His red and green eyes were filled with uncertain caution, worry, closing the door behind him just as soon as he had entered. He paused, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement or recognition for the rose haired man on the main floor, oblivious to Philza as he hung between floors. There was a small chuckle from Philza as he caught sight of the hybrid, quickly descending back to his business. The stranger jumped at the noise, only catching a glimpse of black feathers before the figure had disappeared, turning his attention back to the homeowner. He stood for a few moments more, opening and closing his mouth as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't know if he had the right to.

"Ranboo," the rose haired man greeted, neglecting to turn his attention away from his plate of food, "Care to explain why you burst into my house unannounced, covered in snow, letting all the heat drift out the door?" 

The half-breed didn't wait long to explain himself, one hand moving up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn't figure out where to set his eyes, flicking from chest to fireplace, floor to ceiling. Despite his best efforts to hide it, his ears flicked in awkward nervousness, too, betraying his attempts to appear in control. He cleared his throat, a new resolve taking over as he levelled his gaze on the uninterested man in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Something is wrong, Techno," he started, the words sounding sure at first before he began to doubt himself, "I-I don't know what, but something _feels_ wrong. I swear I heard something, felt something. Something is out there, Techno, and I can't tell if it's good or bad."

Setting his knife and fork down on the plate, the rose haired man turned to finally meet his gaze. Eyeing the man up and down, seeing the nervous way he held himself, the way that now that he had eye contact, he couldn't maintain it. Heaving a sigh, Techno grabbed his plate from the table, standing up from his chair.

"And you're sure this isn't just some weird enderman thing? Maybe you heard an enderman speak nearby or something." When Techno received no answer, he continued further, "Besides, you've been out there, you've seen the recent weather, do you really think there's something that could even survive out there?"

Ranboo shifted in the doorway, uncomfortable, but Techno could tell from the change in his posture that he was reconsidering. He seemed to second guess himself, running over the thoughts in his head as he stared out the window. Techno chose to busy himself with cleaning his plate and cutlery, setting them to the side for tomorrow's meal. Leaning back against the wall, he refocused a stare on the half-breed.

"No, maybe you're right. It probably wasn't anything, just an enderman like you said. Besides, the wind is terrible; how would I have heard anything out there anyways..." 

Ranboo's sense of confidence was fading; that much was obvious. It didn't take much for the poor guy to turn meek. Still, the two men stood in silence before the awkwardness was broken by the sounds of pistons downstairs. Techno cleared his throat.

"Look, it's okay, Ranboo, you got spooked. The wind has its own voice sometimes, and the weather has made it incredibly dark," Techno offered, trying to ease the half-breed's insecurities, "I'll set up a bed for you so you can wait out the storm, okay?" In truth, Techno had dealt with his own sort of voices many times, but he gathered the impression that that wasn't one of the hybrid's new abilities.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah, you're right. Thank you," Ranboo mumbled, taking a look outside the window, fidgeting in place.

"It's fine."

As Technoblade searched through his chests for a blanket and pillow, he made a mental note to check the perimeter in the morning, maybe even take Phil with him. Ranboo was skittish, sure, but blindly ignoring it might prove an issue later down the line. Even if it was just to ease Ranboo's worries, it would provide him with an extra sense of security, and maybe the pair of them could make a visit to the headquarters.

"Here," Techno called, setting up the cot next to the fireplace on his side of the room, "You can sleep here tonight."

There was another awkward mumble, this one distracted, "Yeah, thanks, Techno."

He paused a moment before letting out a small snort. Unphased by Ranboo's nature at this point, the man turned towards the ladder. It was likely just paranoia, and besides, Phil was much better at being the comforting type than he was.

"I'm going to bed. If something actually comes thumping at my door, I'll deal with it."

There was a further, long stretch of silence, where the rose haired man hung on the first rung of the ladder. He could hear the mathematical rumblings of his housemate downstairs and again wondered just how crowded he was letting this place become. He sighed again, shaking his head before beginning his climb. 

"Just don't set anything on fire."

"Mhm." 

As the one-man disappeared up the ladder to the loft, the other continued to watch the blizzard outside. It was ravenous, spiteful, cruel. Even walking from his hut over to Techno's home was difficult. Still, something made Ranboo believe there was something out there. Maybe he could convince Philza to have a look with him? No, he wouldn't waste his time like that, even if Philza was likely to humour such a request. He continued to stare out past the window panes, searching for something. When none of the shadows outside shifted, and he was sure he heard no more whispers, he looked away. Turning towards the glow of the fireplace instead, he settled himself on the newly constructed, albeit small, cot, casting one final look out the window before turning in for the night. He could hear the storm's constant howling and its occasional high pitched whine. It would be easy to mistake it for something else, wouldn't it? He could hear the comforting words of Philza in his head, his own imaginary conversation as he considered telling Phil his worries...

  
No, maybe it _was_ just the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be made based on audience reception, though I will try to upload weekly at the latest.
> 
> This first chapter was kind of short, as I aim for around 2000~ words per chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonethless.


	2. A Friend Among Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader awakes in the presence of 3 unusual and terrifying men, only to very quickly realize their decaying memory. Discussions are carried out, and food is passed around. A friend is made, and a threat is met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyehehehehe
> 
> You didn't expect an update so soon? You fools!  
> I live for technofic content!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and do leave a comment, I love responding to them <3

A flurry of whispered voices, stretching, tearing at my consciousness, speaking just muffled enough that their secrets could not grace my ears. I reached out desperately, trying to pierce that void veil that kept me in the dark. It was silken, comforting, almost begging me to stay locked within my unconsciousness. Was I unconscious? Or had I fallen victim to the storm? Was this the afterlife? I could feel the panic rise inside me, alongside an uncomfortable and invasive chill. Was this the punishment I was forced to endure for trespassing? Trespassing? The chill had climbed to my neck, seeping over my ears and over the crown of my head. Where was I, how did I even get here, what was I even being punished for? I cried out into that inky blackness, begging for some sort of lifeline.

“Woah, you’re alright.”

  
Consciousness hit me like a fucking brick. A whirlwind of smells, the horrid dryness and ghastly taste in my mouth, the frostbite lacing my skin only further aflame by the warmth of the room. Coughing and sputtering, I lurched myself forward, recoiling from the feeling of that silken void. It was all around me, clinging to me. Firm, gentle hands kept me from throwing myself off the bed. Squinting into the sudden brightness, I registered the sheets that covered my legs, the cot I was sitting on, the cozy lodge-like house, the three strangers staring at me from various positions around the room. There was light filtering into the room from windows positioned on the sides of the room, and outside I could see settled snow. Whatever storm I had trekked was over, and I could only assume that I had spent the night collapsed out there before I had been found. I couldn’t help but shrink into myself, entirely intimidated by not only the tall stature of each of the men and the debt I owed them but each of the striking differences about their appearances. The one touching me, holding my shoulder to keep me from standing, was blonde and wore a white and blue bucket hat. Behind him were wings of black feathers, and they seemed to flex wider as I looked past them in a panic. He was limiting my field of view, trying to get me to focus on him, to calm down. I think? I shifted uncomfortably in his hold, which caused a violent panic in me as I felt the silken texture again.

  
“Woah, woah, it’s okay,” he spoke, voice soothing, his wings opened further, trying to block out some of the senses, “You’re safe, okay?” I wanted to pull myself away from that feeling, that texture, only to come to a pause when it hit me just what it was. It was the sheets, silken sheets. There was no void, just generous hospitality. As I finally found a rhythm in my breathing again, I felt his hand remove from my shoulder. He levelled concerned blue eyes on me, watching and waiting for my next move. When he was satisfied I had calmed down, he spoke again.

  
“Can you tell me your name?”

  
The question was simple enough, a name by which to call myself, so why was it so difficult to find an answer? A new panic arose within me as I remembered the mantra I repeated to myself moments before passing out. Almost there, have to find… find who? Tears began to pool at my eyes, hands moving up to grip my hair in frustration. I couldn’t forget, I had worked so hard to get to this point. I had escaped that place… I had escaped from where? 

  
“I don’t know,” I broke, a violent shake taking over my body. If I forgot, then everything I did, whatever it was, was for nothing. How could I let myself forget? He seemed to frown a bit at my answer, shifting so that one hand played with his chin while he considered the implications.

  
“I don’t know,” I repeated. I curled in on myself, dragging my knees towards my chest and trying to occupy as little space as I could. Was I a failure so soon?

  
“Hey,” spoke up a new voice, even softer than the last, unsure of himself even as he tried to be reassuring to me, “It’s okay, I forget things a lot too. Try not to worry about it too much.” He had stepped around one of the wings, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty as he couldn’t seem to meet my eyes. He was striking in appearance, too; tall, tailed, split halfway down the middle in black and white, and pointed ears that twitched in his unease. He had incredible heterochromia also, one eye being green while the other was red. I could hear a snort of distaste behind him and could only vaguely see the end of a pink braid and a red cloak before it disappeared up a ladder. Whoever the third man was, they weren’t so welcoming of my intrusion. Refocusing my attention on the two men in front of me, I settled for counting the feathers on one of the black wings, anything to refocus myself.

  
“If you don’t remember your name, can you tell us what might’ve happened to you out there?” The one with the wings, he was talking now. He was trying to confirm something in his mind, I think. I could tell from his voice that he was losing faith that his questions would merit anything of use. Shaking my head sadly, I only let out a soft mumble. I recounted the only moments, the only things I could remember; the cold, the dread of escape, and the need to find something. Anything else I tried to recall immediately fizzled away the moment I touched on it. The house had quieted with my confession, nothing save for the sound of a crackling fire. The two men still in the same room as me were sharing looks that I couldn’t quite decipher. Yet, while they kept whatever doubts they had to themselves, they still presented themselves as sympathetic, maybe even sharing empathy from the white and black one. I shuffled uncomfortably on that cot, still unsettled by the feeling of the sheets. A steady stream of tears had quietly crept down my cheeks, but I made no effort to wipe them away. After a long pause, there was a hefty sigh from the winged one.  
  


“I’m going to make her some food. Keep an eye on her, Ranboo; she seems like she’s been through a lot.”  


  
The one named Ranboo gave a mumbled sound of acknowledgement. I could feel him staring. It made me nervous. The winged one made his way towards the ladder, too, going down instead of up. His wings looked cramped in the small space the ladder allowed… Turning back to my own thoughts, I traced the lines of bandages across my arms, following the same pattern across my knees, over my feet. Whatever I had endured before coming to this place must have burnt me good. At least, that was what I concluded. I could feel the irritation of my skin beneath the gauze, could feel the ache in my body so vividly it was like I would never recover. All of that, and I couldn’t even remember why I had gone through it all. Who even was I, and why was it so difficult to remember? Why did it feel like an impossible wall that I was not meant to scale?  
  


“Who are you,” I whispered against my knees.   
  


He seemed to have heard my question, misinterpreting himself as the person I was questioning. Maybe it was better if I pretended he was.  
  


“Oh, uh, I’m Ranboo,” the words were accompanied by a nervous chuckle, and suddenly I couldn’t feel his eyes on me anymore. When I didn’t offer any further attempts at conversation, he seemed to sigh.  
  


“The one downstairs is Philza, and the one who’s upstairs, the one who owns this house, is Technoblade.”   
  
  
I only nodded minutely. I felt a new hand on my back, trying to offer me comfort.   
  
  
“You can’t remember your name, right?” he questioned, “Why don’t we figure out something to call you while we figure this all out? I know how difficult it can be to deal with bad memory -- and I’m not saying you have a bad memory! Amnesia can be very different, especially when it’s trauma-related...”  
  
  
The silence hung over us, and it felt like, despite the awkwardness, we were still getting somewhere.   
  


“My point being-- is there something you’d like us to call you until you figure out your real name?”  
  


It was an olive branch, yet one so impossible to answer. As the silence stretched on, I was actually glad when the winged one-- Philza, climbed up from the floor below. He was carrying something in one arm while he ascended the ladder with the other. He peered over at the two of us. Approaching slowly and giving us a once over, he seemed content that neither of us had spontaneously combusted. He then began passing over to both of us what seemed like gold. It shined, catching the light of the lanterns as well as the fireplace. It was beautiful.

“Here, eat this,” Philza offered, having already handed one of the glimmering foods, at least I presume it was a food, to Ranboo. Taking it in my hands, I gave him a curious look.  
  
  
“It’s a golden carrot,” he explained, “Real filling and delicious, trust me.”   
  
  
I had no reason to trust the stranger, but I took a bite anyway. It was crunchy but also had a warming, juicy texture to it. I liked it. It made me feel warm and whole. He seemed to smile as I enjoyed the carrot, moving over to stoke the fire beside me.  
  
  
“You two talk about anything interesting while I was gone?” The question was light-hearted, but I still felt uneasy as I looked at Ranboo. We had talked, sure, but none of it was productive.  
  


“He told me your names,” I offered to him, “You’re Philza, right?”  
  


He nodded in approval, “Yeah, you can call me Phil tho, too, if you want.” I made a mental note in my head.  
  
  
“And the other one, who went upstairs. He owns this house?”   
  
  
“Techno? Yeah, this is his place. I tend to hang around a lot, sleeping downstairs, and Ranboo lives just a walk away.”  
  


“That’s how I found you actually,” Ranboo explained, “I was on my way back home after the storm and you were collapsed against the hill between our homes.” His uncertainty has faded as he recalled finding you out there. “I didn’t exactly know what to do, you must’ve been out there all night, so I brought you to Phil.”

Philza nodded again, “You were covered in bruises and blisters, and your skin was all red. I know I’ve tried already, but do you remember anything about that? Did you maybe come through the nether?”   
  
  
The nether? I racked my already spotty memory for some recognition, and when I couldn’t find any, I shook my head sadly. Whatever this nether place was, I had either never developed any memories of it to begin with, or whatever memories I did have had been so efficiently forgotten that not a trace of them was left. The insecurities in me rose again.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s alright, mate. Even if you don’t have much of a memory to go off of, you should be safe now.”   
  
  
It was comforting, his promise, but I knew the reality of the situation. He may have promised me refuge, but for how long? Surely this Techno wouldn’t let me stay here forever. I was an intruder, a potential threat, and the fact that I had no memory only rendered me useless. Ranboo was friendly… maybe, if they didn’t want me here, I could stay with him? I certainly wasn’t fooling myself when I toyed with the idea, already very much aware of how much I was imposing.  
  
  
“What do I do now?” I asked, quiet and small. As much as I wanted to be optimistic, I knew their hospitality wouldn’t last.  
  
  
“Well, for now,” Philza began, “You can stay here until you’re properly healed. Maybe you’ll even remember something in the meantime. When you’re properly healed, then we can figure out what to do next, okay?”  
  
  
It was a small bit of hope, a promise of a moment of reprise before I would have to leave.

“Okay.”

  
“And if you want to leave, or you remember where you’re from, Phil and I will help you,” Ranboo added, smiling softly at me. He had moved to take a seat on the cot, settling beside me but still leaving me enough room that I would feel comfortable. He stretched out a hand, leaving it hanging in the air.  
  
  
“And until you decide otherwise, we can be friends, yeah?”   
  
  
He was trying to shake my hand. I tried not to leave him sitting there, I didn’t want to be rude, but I was still surprised when my hand connected with his.  
  
  
“Okay, I-”  
  
  
“Good. Then if you two are friends, you can take care of her.”  
  
  
He had made his way down the ladder silently, and the rest of us had been too distracted to notice. Technoblade stood tall next to the tapestry depicting his likeness, a marvel of pink hair, pointed ears, and a crown.  
  
  


  
His eyes held no warmth when I caught his stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is such a nice person, so empathetic and kind.  
> A stark contrast to the man about to kick your ass out his house lol.
> 
> Let me know If you enjoyed the chapter, I love hearing your feedback, even the wacky ones.


	3. A Dangerous Implication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information comes to light in terms of dangerous implications for your memory, but things only get darker as your friend calls a threat as he sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets tense, just a heads up.

“Good, then if you two are friends, then you can take care of her.”

I had frozen in place, caught in a stare with this implied threat. The words resounded in my head, plaguing me, tormenting me, but not for the reason they would think. 

Take care.

Take care.

Take care.

Takecaretakecare.

  
  


Take care of _him_. 

  
  


A searing pain flooded my head. It burned. It blistered. It hurt. It forced me to cry out as my vision turned white. I couldn’t see them anymore. I couldn’t see anything. Whatever I was remembering, I wasn’t supposed to. 

Take care take care take caretakecare takecaretakecaretakecare

There was a ringing in my ears and I threw my hands to cover them. I felt myself falling, scrambling away once I made contact with the floor. A searing pain flared up my back and I cried out again, recoiling from it.

Takecaretakecaretakecare

takecare 

I felt my skin blistering. I felt that silken void threaten to take me away again. The pain only mounted further as I was drenched in water.

A cold, sinister voice in the back of my mind.

  
  
  
  


_Forget_.

  
  
  
  


Slowly, very slowly, it went away. The world had gone quiet, the white had dissipated, the burning went away.

I was in a room, a cabin or lodge. Three men surrounded me in varying degrees of concern. One was kneeling beside me, a hand on my shoulder. Another was crouched, poised to help at a moment’s notice. The last was standing, hand resting defensively on the hilt of a sword, stance ready to strike. I was on the floor, an overturned cot pushed off to the side. There was a fire dangerously close to my back, and I could see a jumble of sheets at my feet. My arms were covered in bandages soiled in red, my legs, too. My hair was dripping wet and I winced as each droplet of water slipped down my wounded skin. My breathing was ragged, my mind a wreck. I turned and stared at the hand touching me; watching, staring, waiting for it to leave me.

“Hey,” the kneeling one started, quiet, slow, “You okay?” He seemed far more concerned that his voice let on; his robes a mess and black feathers ruffled.

“You just-- started bleeding through your bandages,” worried the black and white one, “You screamed and fell, and you wouldn’t stop mumbling about finding someone. Are you-- is everything okay?”

I stared at the other man. He seemed panicked, almost scared. It took a moment to focus on his features, my vision still a blur as I looked him over. Ears folded down in worry and confusion, one hand reaching out like he was trying to help but didn’t know how. His words fell on deaf ears, though. I didn’t care what he had to say, I turned my stare back at that hand, waiting for it to release me.

“Hey,” spoke the winged one again, “What’s going on? We want to help you but you need to communicate with us.” He was growing more worried by the minute, some sort of parental concern overcoming his features. He didn’t seem threatening, but I still didn’t want him to touch me. He waved his other hand in front of me, drawing my attention to look him in the eyes. He was waiting for a response…

  
  
  


“Who are you?”

My question caught the three men by surprise, causing them to collectively frown. The anxious one dropped his hand, and the winged one gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

  
  


I winced.

  
  


“Phil,” the voice was firm, cold, from the pink-haired one, “A word.” He still had a hand resting on the hilt of his blade, but it wasn’t his drawing arm. Instead, that one was placed, waiting, on the door to the outside. He did not bother giving me a look, instead glaring pointedly at ‘Phil’.

The one gripping my shoulder reluctantly released me, standing up slowly, watching me. Black wings ruffled behind him, unsure, but, wordlessly, he followed the pink one outside the set of double doors. 

It was just me and the black and white one now. 

  
  


“Who are you,” I asked again.

He hesitated, unsure of how to approach the subject. I could see a list of emotions pass over his face before something settled. Reaching behind him, into a small bag, he rummaged for something. After a brief moment, he retrieved a book from its depths and, after further searching, recovered a quill and inkwell. Hesitating again, but more in passing them over than tredpidation, he held them in front of me. It was a blank book, bound in leather, with a multitude of crisp, untouched papers. When the silence only drew itself further, I came to the conclusion he wanted me to take them from him. He waited until they left his hands, maintaining eye contact with me the entire time. Slowly, I took my eyes off him to study the items, hesitant myself.

“I’m Ranboo,” he answered once satisfied with my actions, “I’m your friend.”

He was a friend? I took my time to study his features, trying to recall if this was true. I felt a twinge of recognition and considered it enough, not wanting to encourage the pain of recollection to come back. Nodding, I met his gaze again.  
  


  
  


  
“What is this?”

  
  
  


A pause. He took a slow breath before making his reply, “It’s an empty journal. I have memory problems, so I keep journals with me in order to write things I should remember. I have one of my own, but I think you might have memory problems too, so why don’t you give it a shot?”

It seemed... reasonable, so I nodded. Dipping the quill in ink, I put it to the paper.

Ranboo, the black and white man, my friend.

On seeing me write this down, his brow furrowed more.

The doors opened, letting a breeze of cold air infiltrate the room. The two men who had disappeared reentered and were looking at me with very different expressions. Phil, as the one had called him, was better at veiling his distrust, but also showed the same amount of worry for my safety that he had left with. The other one looked at me as if I was a threat that needed to be watched. I wrote another name in the journal.

Phil, the winged one.

It took a moment before anyone would speak. The fire behind me crackled happily, and I could almost hear….

Something, very quiet, almost like it wasn’t meant to be heard.

“I’m glad to see she’s calmed down at least,” Phil commented, pulling me out of my trance. It seemed more towards Ranboo, my friend, than me, though he did direct a soft smile at me as if it would break the tension. It did, a little bit.  
  
“It’s okay,” Ranboo smiled, but it seemed fake, gesturing a hand towards me and the book, “I reminded her that we’re friends, and if it comes down to it, I can take responsibility. She seems to have memory problems like me, so maybe it’s best that way anyways.”

“Well you see,” that cold, firm voice again, “That’s not going to fly anymore, Ranboo.”

Ranboo seemed to freeze and, as the man rested a threatening hand on the hilt of his sword again, I got the impression I should feel a lot more worried than I actually was.

  
  


“What do you mean, Techno?” Ranboo seemed to stutter over the words, whatever scenario he had playing through his head tripped him up and caused him to lose whatever composure he had while dealing with me.

Phil sighed, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. ‘Techno’ spoke again.

“I mean; this girl has shown up moments away from my home, has no apparent memory, dramatically cries out in pain when I tell them they’re being kicked out, and repeatedly mumbles that they need to find someone. You don’t find that a little suspicious, Ranboo? You don’t think that, maybe, she’s a threat?”

“I-” Ranboo took a step back towards me, splaying an arm out in front of me.

“Ranboo, step aside,” Phil ordered, soft, regretful, looking off to the side, “He’s not going to hurt her.”

“Well then explain to me what he is going to do, because I’ve gotten a different impression,” the words came out harsh, almost threatened.

Techno stepped closer to him and the two towering beasts stared off, one peering through the eyes of a polished boar skull, and the other staring down with eyes of vibrant green and deepest red.

“Phil and I are going to ask her a couple questions, and if and when I feel satisfied with her answers, she will be staying here, where I can keep an eye on her.”

“And kill her off if she does pose a threat?” Ranboo’s words were scathing, dripping in malice. Why was he trying to protect me? He said he was a friend, but from how Techno explained it we had never met prior to me showing up here.

Techno’s jaw set. That was seemingly all Ranboo needed to see to confirm his suspicions. A jarring noise, akin to some scratching growl grew in volume until I swore it filled my head. Ranboo’s hands had balled up into fists.

“You sure you want to do this?” Techno asked.

  
  
  
  
  


“I won’t let anything happen to her,” came a voice from the back, an interruption, Phil’s. He had stepped forward now, a hand on both of their shoulders as he pushed them apart. He shot a glare at Techno, ignoring me for the time being, while his wings inserted themselves into the space between them, making it wider.

“Alright, Ranboo? I give you my word.”

Ranboo’s attention flickered to Phil and they locked eyes, holding the stare for a moment.

“My word.”

  
  
  


The tension was palpable, a threat so menacing it had distracted me from the pain of my skin.

“Tch.” Ranboo tore his attention away, looking back at me, concerned but also… something else, confusion? Doubt?

“I trust you to keep your word then, Phil.” 

Grabbing his bag from the floor, my friend gave me one final look before he stalked past Techno, the door to the outside shutting firmly behind him and with it the only sense of security I had developed.

Techno locked the door.

“Talk.”


	4. Honesty and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is interrogated for some sort of explanation but comes woefully short. Despite this, the honesty is apparent, and they make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today so I hope you guys like it <3

The sun had settled itself in a position where I could now see it dip in sight through the window. The subtle dance of dust through the air, the warmth of that sun as it shone on my face. The fireplace crackled merrily behind me, and I could smell the woodsmoke. It was one of my favourite smells, a campfire. This was nice. At least, it would be nice. Dusk would only be a few hours away, but it felt like the sun was about to set on my life much sooner. The man who had locked the door was leaning against the wall beside it, meanwhile, Phil brushed past me towards the fire. He shot me a look of regret, pinching at the corners of his face in a way that revealed slight ageing not visible on Techno.

“He called you Phil?” I asked, “I wrote it down… Is that right?”

He smiled softly, revealing the same sympathy I had felt before he left.

“Yeah, my name is Philza, but you can call me Phil for short.”

I turned my attention briefly back to the book while I made note of this. From behind me, I could feel Philza stoking the fire. His wings brushed against my back on accident and I scooched a bit away to give him more space. She shot me back a thankful look before he turned his attention to a tea kettle, setting it amongst the coals of the fire.

“Why are you here.”

Techno had demanded my attention again, but he did not move from his guard at the door.

I fumbled with the quill in my hand, closing the journal and setting the items to the side. I knew I wouldn’t be able to give him the answers that he wanted, but I would try. I closed my eyes, trying to reach deeper into my memory. Briefly, I remembered what Ranboo said, and while it only incriminated me, I knew honesty would be a safer approach.

“I think I was trying to find someone,” I started. Both Ranboo and Techno had confirmed that much in what I heard, so it may be better to begin on the knowledge that I’ve already inadvertently expressed. I scowled a bit as I tried to piece together the other fragments in my mind. There was cold, there was a blistering pain, there was the dark. I could piece together images of stars, a feeling of absolute dread and a feeling of stubborn resolve.

“And I think I was running from someone?”

I could feel my nails digging crescent moons into my palms as I tried to recall all that I knew. I felt a wing brush against my back in reassurance and did not open my eyes to thank Phil. I could remember the void of unconsciousness, the absolute terror of falling back there, of being lost again. Tears pricked at my eyes and I opened them, looking off to the side while I relaxed my hands. Blood had begun to pool in their palms and only warmed the already blistered skin.

“I don’t remember anything else,” I mumbled, curling in on myself. Philza had settled beside me and gently coaxed one of my arms towards him. In his hand was a roll of white gauze. Reluctantly I let him take it, wincing as I felt him peel away the previous bandages. What wounds I had reopened had dried to the cloth, meaning I was only tearing at them again with their removal. 

“Do you know who you were running from?”

Techno didn’t stop studying my face. It was like he was reading me, carefully making note of all my little reactions. He would know if I was lying or if I was really telling the truth like I said I was. This gave me a small notion of comfort. Unless something new came to memory, then I was being as honest as I possibly could. I opened my mouth to reply, but let out a yelp instead as I felt scalding liquid run its way down my arm. Yanking it back with a cry, I whimpered as my skin flared in pain. 

“Sorry, mate, I’m just trying to clean them,” Phil soothed, a look of guilt over his features at my reaction, “I’ll worry about that next time and just rebandage them tonight, how about that?”

I levelled him with a look while I tried to discern his intentions.

“I promised Ranboo you would be okay,” he reassured, “I’ll be more gentle.”

Reluctantly, I reextended my arm, flinching at the new burns that had formed. I watched him carefully while he started unravelling the gauze. He was mumbling to himself under his breath, pausing to dip a hand in the water. He only looked more baffled as he continued what he was doing. Obviously, the water didn’t seem so hot for him. Slowly, I watched as my red-stained bandages were replaced with fresh ones. They didn’t bite at my skin when I moved, unlike the others, but maybe that was because they weren’t attached to my skin.

Techno cleared his throat and I swung my attention back to him.

“I- don’t know,” I confessed, “I remember being terrified, and I remember feeling the need to escape.”

He nodded, still maintaining that stare of distrust. As forward as I was being, I knew it sounded far-fetched. It was completely reasonable, but that didn’t mean I didn’t feel cornered.

“And who were you trying to find?” He asked. 

I flinched as Phil started on my legs, unsticking the bandages that were there and replacing them with fresh ones.

“Ranboo said he was my friend,” I offered, “Was I trying to find him?”

I was asking him questions like he would know the answers. The unfortunate matter of it all was that no matter how hard I tried to remember that aspect, it was wiped entirely from the already shallow memory I did have. I looked down at my newly bandaged palm, flexing it.

“I don’t know any more than that. I have vague hints of each of you in my memories, but you mentioned that I’ve already met you before, so I don’t know.”

Phil gave my shoulder a light pat, having finished his task. He held out a small cup of something and, while it did not steam, I felt a warmth from the other side of the porcelain. He was handing me tea? I nervously accepted the cup from his hands, feeling it warm my bandages slightly. He turned away a brief moment before grabbing two more, filling them with the same liquid before standing up to pass one off to Techno.  Techno unfolded his arms, peeling away from the wall to sit down in a chair. His braid swayed behind him as he walked, making barely any sound as it brushed against his cloak. He pulled the chair away from the table Phil sat at, setting it near the door before taking a seat himself. He seemed to frown a bit, giving Philza a look from across the room.

“It’s almost gone cold?”

Philza gave an awkward smile, letting out an equally awkward chuckle, “I had to let the water cool considerably for our guest…”

Techno gave a snort.

“Thank you,” I replied, taking small sips. I was not deserving of this hospitality, yet he still remained friendly towards me. I liked Phil, he reminded me of a father I never had. He flashed me that same sympathetic smile, a common occurrence now.

“Ranboo only  _ just _ found you outside this morning,” Techno began, scowling a bit as he tasted the tea, “He called himself your friend because you had agreed to be friends moments before you blacked out again.” He reclined in the chair, watching me as I remained sitting next to the fireplace. 

“We’ve done this before already. Phil asked you a couple of questions, you told us you didn’t know. We asked you your name, you didn’t know. Ranboo stuck around and tried to calm you down, I think, and you two apparently bonded over your memory loss enough to which you decided to be friends. I told him since you were friends, you were going to be his problem. That’s when you blacked out again and started mumbling about finding someone.” 

He was watching me again, judging my reactions. To be perfectly honest, I didn’t know how to react. To think I had done all of this before and simply forgotten it all moments after. I just nodded, staring down into the cup of tea. Wasn’t there some sort of custom in which you would read the future in your tea leaves?

“You don’t actually remember anything, do you?” Philza had asked the question this time, turning his body to face mine. I solemnly shook my head, wanting to curl back in on myself again.

“Oh,” I began, remembering the journal, “I’ve started writing things down though. Even if I forget everything again, I’ll at least have that.”

The idea was pathetic and sad, but what else could I come up with? 

“A lot of good that does Ranboo,” Techno snorted, turning to Phil, “I asked him what he wrote in that book once, told me it was just the names of people he was friends with. What good is a memory journal if you just write names, not even the things you do?”

“Whatever works for him, Techno, it’s not our place to criticize,” replied Phil, still eyeing me as he sipped his tea.

“Well it obviously doesn’t work,” Techno rebutted, but the fire in his argument was fading, “I’ve run into him ‘sleepwalking’ multiple times now, and he doesn’t remember those.” Techno let out a sigh, finishing his tea before he turned his stare back on me. Suddenly I felt very small again.

“I wasn’t lying by the way,” his tone had turned serious again, and the look in his eyes was enough for me to listen with rapt attention, “If I think you’re a threat I will dispose of you. I believe that you think you’re telling the truth, but if that changes, Ranboo won’t be able to save you.”

I saw Phil glare at the pink-haired man from the corner of my eye, probably thinking about his promise to Ranboo, but I nodded. I would do the same, I think, if I was in his shoes. This seemed to satisfy the crowned man, as his gaze didn’t linger much longer. Letting out a weary sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, setting his cup on the table next to Phil’s. He unclipped his cloak from his shoulders, setting it to rest on his chair as he moved it back to the table. He flexed his shoulders, rolling them back as he stretched out. He was in an off-white shirt, linen, with high-waisted pants that hugged his form nicely, likely for ease of movement. He had tall boots that stopped midcalf, and bracers that hid the end of his sleeves. Turning his back to me, he moved towards the ladder at the corner of the room.

“You can climb, right?”

Not wanting to prove a further bother, I nodded quickly, despite whatever injuries and such might call it into question, before quickly realizing that he could not see me.

“Yes.”

Nodding to himself, he set himself on the ladder rungs, pausing as he turned to look back at Philza. I could see the way his muscles reacted under that shirt, growing taught as they held him suspended in the air. He had a fine physique and was well maintained, if the circumstances were different I’m sure he could have easily swept me off my feet with just a look. As it stood, however, the glare of distrust I had become used to was not particularly inviting.

“You can tell Ranboo she’s safe for now. She’ll be sleeping upstairs, and he can visit, but under no circumstances will she go anywhere without my supervision.”

Philza nodded from beside me, having stood up and gathered his hat. He tightened the robes around him, stretching his wings a bit as he received the information. I hadn’t noticed until now- the damage reflected on one of those wings. Surely whatever had grounded him so must’ve been terrible, the feathers had started growing back, sure, but it was obvious he would never fly again. To be robbed of something so integral to your life… 

I suppressed the urge to laugh at the irony, here I was commenting about the loss of something fundamental, yet I had no memory whatsoever. 

“I’ll be back in a bit then, don’t scare the girl too much.” Phil gave me a smile as he left through the door, closing it behind him and stifling the brief influx of cold air. It was just me and Techno in the house now. I heard the ladder rungs groan as he began his climb, obviously unhappy with the weight of the well-built man. Gathering my book and quill quickly, I pushed myself to my feet, groaning at the pain of it all, and quickly rushed after him. The wooden rungs dug at my palms as I carried myself up a floor, but soon I had entered an attic space. At one end was a library, shelves filled with a multitude of differently coloured books and tomes. In the center sat a sort of altar with a single floating book atop. On one side of the attic there seemed to be a small washroom, while the other held a bedroom of sorts. Techno had walked this way, passively touching a brass bell on his way past as he turned to his chests. Inside he rummaged for something for a moment before producing a set of spare blankets and a pillow. 

I had the feeling I would be sleeping on the floor.

As if on queue, Techno spoke up, “You’ll be up here, where I can keep an eye on you. I’m a light sleeper, so don’t try anything, I will cut you down before you can so much as reconsider your actions.” He didn’t turn to me as he delivered his promise, but I felt its threat all the same. Setting the folded blanket and pillow on the floor, he finally turned to me.

“You’ll have to wait until I repair the cot downstairs that you somehow managed to break, until then, you can wait here. Phil should be back soon, you two can discuss whatever you need to in terms of your recovery.”

He held eye constant with me as he spoke, and I felt whatever bravery I had inside me cower. It seemed more like a statement, but the way he watched me waiting, I felt like I should reply. I merely nodded my head politely, shuffling over to the wall in order to stay out of his way. He nodded at this too, seeming to acknowledge that I understood my place here. Giving off another hefty sigh, he disappeared out the room and back towards the ladder. I caught his eyes again as he began his descent and his narrowed in response.

“Stay here,” he ordered. I nodded. Satisfied, he continued his way. Soon, that pink hair and golden crown disappeared from view and I was all alone. The sun had begun setting outside and, as I stared out the window, I caught sight of Phil and Ranboo from a distance. They were discussing something before Ranboo nodded and disappeared somewhere, returning moments later with his bag. There was a brief pause as their discussion continued, only discernable through their movement and hand gestures, before they began to walk this way. The fear and loneliness I had felt began to ebb away as I thought of them. Still, I was a stranger all alone, relying on the help and support of someone else in a place I was entirely unfamiliar with...

  
  


What had past me gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems okay for now, this is good.


	5. Falling and Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a friendly chat, the reader is sent to bed to the sound of paper, only to spiral down into a nightmare that threatens to erase more than it informs.

The sun had set since I last looked out the window, and in the darkness that lay outside I felt a coldness. Something unnatural was out there. I could feel it’s presence, watching me from a distance. I did not like the night, i decided, it waited for me. Within these walls however, I had some modicum of safety. At least I knew what kind of threat Techno was, I couldn’t say the same for whatever was out there.

Ranboo and Philza had arrived a while back, discussing something with Techno downstairs while he presumably fixed my cot. Their words were murmurs muffled by the wooden planks, and I was otherwise unaware to their discussion. Techno had ordered me to stay put, so, at the very least, I hoped one of them would come up the ladder. Whether by willing it into being or sheer chance, another crown and black and white hair began to emerge from the floor below. He had a bag slung across his back, the same one from earlier, and I got a clearer look at his tail. He was some sort of hybrid, too, but I couldn’t figure out what sort.

Philza was some sort of bird, great black wings, Techno was either pig or piglin, but I assumed from the golden crown it was the sentient type, and Ranboo…

“Hey,” he greeted, hunching slightly as to not hit his head on a lantern, “I brought you some things.” 

Ranboo’s pointed ears twitched as he struggled to avoid my gaze. Ranboo was shy, I noted, in place of his hybrid status.

“Thank you,” I replied. He gave me a small smile, sitting down beside me on the floor and stretching his neck. Taking the bag off his shoulder, he passed it towards me, motioning to have a look. There, encased in a protective film, was a cake.

“I have a feeling Techno is going to be feeding you nothing but potatoes, and while I trust Phil will provide some variety, I figured you may enjoy some sweets from time to time.”

Pulling it free from the leather bag, I set it delicately on the side, returning to the contents of the bag. There was another journal, “Do Not Read” scrawled across the front, a water bottle, a dark coloured hoe, and a small bee-shaped hairpin. Pulling it out from the bag, Ranboo offered an explanation.

“My husband, Tubbo, gave me this. He thought it looked cool, but I found it doesn’t really sit well against my horns. I figured, since we’re friends, maybe you’d like to have it?”

It was a bit shocking, frankly, to hear Ranboo had a husband. I had assumed he was younger than me, but then again, how old even was I? He chuckled at my expression, lifting the hairpin up into the light.

“Tubbo and I hang out a lot, we’re both still teenagers though, it’s entirely platonic.”

Nodding, I studied the pin in his hand. It was simple, but beautiful. I assumed whoever this Tubbo was happened to be a fan of bees.

“Should I add Tubbo to my journal?” I felt I should ask the question, seeing as if Tubbo was married to him, I might see him around…

“You can, if you want,” he offered, though his voice held a tone of awkward amusement, “He’s not exactly welcome around here though, so I don’t think you’ll meet him while you’re under house arrest.”

Nodding, I simply carried on. It sort of made sense.

“I appreciate it, but I think you should keep it. It obviously has sentimental ties and I think Tubbo would be happier for you to have it, even if you don’t wear it.”

The hybrid hummed in response. He was lost in his own thoughts. Pulling out my memory book, I wrote down the new name.

Tubbo, husband to Ranboo.

We sat in comfortable silence for a bit. He, lost in thought, while I simply enjoyed the chance for company. It was short lived, however. Whatever conversation between Phil and Techno downstairs had obviously ended, as soon I saw Philza climbing up the ladder. 

“Hey kiddos,” he greeted, a broad smile. Whatever distrust he had, he was better at hiding it this time. I doubted he actually trusted me, so soon after my last memory failure.

“Techno’s got your cot ready, and I’m heading off next door to sleep in the new extension. Ranboo, you heading off?” Phil’s smile was bright, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. It had obviously been a long day for all of us, and I didn’t dare to worry about how much I was imposing. The question stirred the fellow hybrid from his musings, causing him to clear his throat in embarrassment. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Ranboo was quick to get up, placing the pin in his pocket. I hid a smile as his tail brushed against me, reclasping his bag and offering it up to him. I enjoyed his time here, however brief it was. He shot me a grateful smile before tugging it over his shoulder, moving towards Phil on the ladder.

“I’ll try and visit,” Ranboo offered, “If they’ll let me.”

“I’m sure I can convince Techno,” Phil chuckled in response. They didn’t stay long. I whispered a goodbye as they disappeared back downstairs, hearing murmured farewells before the door shut and it was quiet again. The tick of a clock alerted me to the seconds that counted down. Then, I heard movement . The ladder rungs began to creak, and I saw the metal edges of a cot being pushed up over the lip of the opening. Quickly standing up, I rushed over to help pull it the rest of the way. My arms protested fiercely, bandages cutting stiffly into healing skin, but as I pulled it up and over, they relaxed again. 

The piglin hybrid climbed up shortly after, the light from downstairs nothing left but the glow of the dying embers. Running a hand across his face, he let out a sigh before stretching. His back and shoulders popped at the tension, and he relaxed on his feet again. His hands found their way up to his crown, removing it, placing it gently on top of a bookshelf, before he turned his attention back to me.

“You can sleep here, against the wall. If you try anything in my sleep I will slaughter you without remorse, got it?” Something about the straight, uncaring, expression made the threat worse. Hanging my head, I mumbled my agreement. He didn’t waste time bothering himself with me further. He moved methodically around the room, extinguishing lanterns one by one, until the only light left was a candle at his bedside. Pulling out one of the drawers from his nightstand, he fished out some half-moon glasses, fixing them to his face before grabbing a book from deeper inside. He settled himself comfortably on the bed, turning to some unknown page and completely ignoring me.

I felt embarrassed standing still where he left me. Shuffling forward, I found my way to the cot. It was plain, and simple, but better than I could ask for. I settled myself on top, turning my back to him as to block out the candlelight. It was calming, hearing the occasional page flip. The darkness outside was filled with howls and hoots, but inside, they were muffled. Slowly, I found the rhythm in his page flips, unintentionally using it to fall asleep.

Diving, softly, into that dark slumber once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I was weightless, floating in a space free of anything. It felt like I was falling, but there was nowhere I was falling from. I simply hung, suspended, in a black nothingness. 

Nothing was trying to get me, nothing was there to begin with…

Just, me.

It felt unfamiliar, is this what sleep was? It felt wholly foreign, like I had forgotten this too along with my memory.

My memory…

I began to plummet.

Something, something crucial, teased at the back of my mind. If I could just find it, just grab it…

Find him

  
  


Find him? Find who?

A dull ringing began to sound, and I felt my falling accelerate once more.

Find him

  
  


Find him

Find him find him

Find him now

A white smile forced itself into existence i the blackness. Existing on the same plane as me, but not bound to the same plummet as I was.

Escape

Find him

  
  


Run

Escape

Don’t get caught

Run

Find him

Run

Escape

I felt my heart rate accelerate as a hand reached out towards me, appearing just like the smile did, reaching for me.

Forget.

Run

No

Escape

Find him

Run

Forget

Forget

Forget

Find

Forget

Forget

Forget

Forget

Forget

Forget

  
  
  
  
  


I hit the floor roughly, panting, gasping, trying to reclaim the air that had been stolen from my lungs. My hair was soaked in sweat and I felt cold to the bone.

Quickly, I scanned my surroundings.

Chair, lantern, lantern, cot, book, bookshelf, lantern, blade.

Blade?

A darker blade with hints of blue lay poised and pointed towards me. Following its edge, I looked up to find its owner. Techno sat on his bed, looking both bored and alert at the same time. His shoulders were hunched, elbows resting on either leg. His hair was lightly messed, probably from leaning against the bed frame, and he still wore the spectacles I had seen him wear earlier.

Earlier? Earlier. I could remember then. I still remembered.

What was my dream…

A smile… I think?

Uncaring for whatever Techno’s intentions were, I quickly rummaged for my memory book, flipping the page and messily scrawling that same simple face from my dream before it would slip away.

A smile and..

And…

What else.

I swore under my breath, running a hand through my hair, uncaring for the cold sweat that had dampened its edges. Whatever nightmare I had, it was quickly fading away into the night. It felt important, dangerous.

His voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Care to inform me of what just happened?” He was gruff, tired, unamused. He glared at me with suspicion.

Shakily, I dropped my hand from my head and offered him a fake smile.I could still feel my heart hammering inside my chest. It was fine, I was fine, right?

“Bad dream.”

Dream?

Dream.

I hurriedly scrawled down the word. It felt like it had importance, weight to it. Saying the word out loud, it had more meaning to it than what I thought it would.

“You were mumbling again,” he informed me, “Saying you needed to run, to find someone.”

I noted his words before I could forget them.

“I don’t recall the details too well, but there was this face,” I offered, fully aware of how meagre an explanation it was, “ A white face with a black smile. I think I was falling, trying to get away? ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The silence that stretched between us was long. He stared me down like I was a rabid dog, but slowly, he lowered his sword back to his bedside.

“You can figure it out in the morning, for now, get some sleep.”

  
  


He seemed satisfied that I wasn’t trying anything, taking his glasses off the bridge of his nose to set on the end table. He gave me one final look before extinguishing the candle.

  
  


“If you have anymore dreams, write them down.”

It sounded more like an order than a suggestion, but I nodded. I realized he couldn’t see me, but from the way he promptly ignored me I figured there was no point verbally responding.

As he tucked himself in, I was left alone in the silence again. A clock ticked away on the wall, an owl made its calls outside, and I swear I heard the barking of dogs.

I did not like the dark, I decided.

Curling up on that cot, I tried to will myself asleep.

  
  
  
  


Eventually, exhaustion overtook me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky
> 
> Sorry for the long wait between updates. I was moving houses.


	6. A Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up after a long night, heading downstairs to have a cup of tea with Philza before their day begins.

My first morning within this house, or was it technically my second? My first morning was uneventful. I found myself waking up gradually to the feeling of warmth and sunlight. The sun was high enough in the sky to cast shorter shadows against the floor, but just at the right angle to warm my otherwise cold form. Stretching, feeling joints pop and a stiff ache in my muscles evaporate slowly, I turned myself so I looked at the rest of the room.   
  
Techno’s bed was made, any traces of him from last night had disappeared for the day. Honestly, it looked so much more comfortable than my cot. His bed had several plump pillows, tucked under a quilt spread evenly across the mattress. What I would give to have had some sort of cover last night, but I was a threat, it was understandable he didn’t give me anything more than necessary…

Maybe I could ask Ranboo.

Light, swirling particles of dust hung in the air, slinging momentarily to the windows or the bookshelves before dislodging themselves again and settling somewhere on the floor. It was so quiet and peaceful up here. Sitting up, I was surprised at the thump of something hitting the floor. Looking to the side, I noticed the leatherbound journal Ranboo had given me.   
  
Strange. 

I got up in order to pick it off the floor, putting it on the cot in the space where my head would be. I could hear shuffling downstairs and thought I caught the barest hints of a conversation before I had made noise, would I be allowed to go down there? I looked over the state I was in, black clothes were torn up and dirty, bandages covering every bit of my exposed skin. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to visit. I looked around the attic, looking for that bathroom I had spotted the day before… I looked an even worse mess from a third-person perspective. Running my hands through my hair, I tried to free those small chunks of dirt that had been caught. I rubbed my hands across my face next, trying to rub off the grime that lay against the bandages. I got distracted by my reflection a moment, touching that gauze once more. Whatever had harmed me, burned me before getting here, it hadn’t left much skin untouched. Delicately, tentatively, and cautiously, I turned on the tap, running bandaged hands underneath the running faucet as I went through the process of trying to tidy myself up the smallest bit. Everywhere I touched, the water would seep through the bandages and into my cuts, causing me to hiss and wince in pain every time. When I was done, everything felt tender and sore again once more, but it didn’t look like I slept with wild animals anymore.   
  
The conversation had resumed downstairs, evident by the murmurs I could hear up here. My eyes flicked over to a cake, placed next to the wall just a few feet away from my cot. That was Ranboo’s gift, wasn’t it? I made my way over, lifting the small gateau in my hands before turning my attention briefly to the ladder. I hadn’t eaten anything, had they? Should I share it? Awkwardly, I steeled myself as I approached the ladder opening.   
  
“Good afternoon, mate,” Phil’s chipper voice was quick to greet me as I poked my head down. He was reclining in a seat at a table, next to an uninterested Techno. A cup of tea was held in both their hands and while one greeted me, the other looked away, ignoring me. I smiled nervously at the birdman. It was the afternoon?   
  
“Care to join us for some tea? You’ve slept through most of the day and I didn’t want to wake you while you were recovering.” Again, he was polite and inviting, but I didn’t know if I was allowed to leave the attic…   
  
“Umm, Techno… sir?” The formality felt just as weird for him as it did for me, as I was responded to with a snort. I gave a helpless and confused look to Philza, to which his smile broadened.

“You can consider that permission,” he explained. Nodding, I turned myself around so I could climb down safely. I tucked the cake close to me while I struggled with the ladder rungs, but with a great deal of effort I made it down just fine. I shuffled at the base awkwardly, before inching my way towards the table. I didn’t have to ask about a seat, for Techno rather unceremoniously stood, telling Philza he was going to go stock up on firewood. He seemed to shoot the older man a pointed look, to which Philza brushed off with a wave of his hand, shooing the man out the house. I watched with increasing confusion as the scene played out but gratefully took the empty seat. My legs felt like they were about to give out from underneath me. Phil let me get comfortable, taking a new cup and pouring some tea for me. He slid it softly across the table, giving me a look over as he did. 

“You’re looking a bit better today, feel any different?” 

I pondered the question a moment, testing out the feeling of my limbs, wincing at the ache of them.   
  
“I cleaned myself up a bit, but otherwise not too different I don’t think? I was feeling better before I tried to take care of myself and climb down here.”

He gave me a nod in return, giving me a few minutes to actually enjoy my tea, it was hot, burned my lip a bit, but the warmth that it let course through my body was well worth it. It was earthy, but also sweet, like a blend of roots and honey. 

“Techno said you had a bit of a rough sleep last night,” he mentioned, and though he paused, I couldn’t tell if it was merely to take a sip of his tea or to gauge my reaction. I scratched the back of my neck, just soft enough to get the itch but not enough the ruffle the bandages.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember if I did or not? Everything is kind of hazy,” I replied, uncomfortable. He smiled softly, reaching over to refill his cup.

“Sometimes it’s better to forget what we think of when we sleep. Our minds can get ahead of us, conjuring things far worse than reality. Maybe you’re lucky to have forgotten.” He seemed to know something more, but whatever it was, he didn’t feel inclined to inform me. I gave a hum of agreement, hands warming on the sides of the cup. We sat in a relaxing silence after that, getting used to each other’s presence in the main room. Finally, when I had finished my cup, I turned my attention back to him.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?”

“What sort of hybrid is Ranboo?” The question had been teasing the back of my mind ever since my wonderings last night. He didn’t look like any mobs I had encountered before.

“Ranboo? He’s half enderman but unsure as to what the other half is. Why do you ask?” Genuine curiosity sparked in the winged man’s eyes as he answered my question, asking his own in turn.

“I just couldn’t place it from his features. I’ve never seen an enderman with horns or a tail,” I explained myself, falling back into my confused musings. I received a small chuckle from the man, as he set his empty cup down on the side and stretched his shoulders.

“There’s a lot that’s confusing about that kid, trust me.” He pulled himself up from his chair, and suddenly I was aware of the height difference again. By no means was I short, at least I didn’t think I was, but the three men I had come in contact with definitely pulled that into question.

“Come with me,” he nudged, “I’ve got permission to watch over you today, and we’re not doing it in here.” Standing up, I prepared to follow the man, only to remember how poorly I was dressed. How did I even survive out there for so long before I got here?

“Err, I don’t have any clothes well suited for the weather,” I confessed in a quiet mumble. This earned another chuckle, and I felt a large hand pat me on the shoulder. 

“We’ll be quick, you’ll see.” Swallowing my uncertainty, I nodded my understanding, following the man outside the doors. 

The chill was immediate, and so was the blinding light of the sun against the snow. It took a minute of blinking and squinting before my eyes accustomed themselves to the change in lighting. The air was fresh but crisp. Every breath felt like I was losing more and more, like my lungs were shrinking in the temperature. I could hear the thwa-thunk of Techno chopping wood somewhere, each time the birds in the distant forest would chirp their complaints. It was beautiful outside. Phil’s hand on my shoulder held the only warmth out here, but at the same time the chill felt good against my burning muscles. 

“Ready,” He asked. I looked at the field of snow surrounding us, wondering exactly what his plans were, but gave my acknowledgement. In a startling flurry, I was picked up in big arms, hands quickly snapping towards any grip, one finding his robes while the other clung desperately to the collar behind his neck. He had picked me up, one arm under my knees while the other supported my back. His arms were firm, squishing me into his chest like a cat, but gods did I feel awkward.   
  
“It’s easier to hang on if you use both hands to hold on behind my neck,” he laughed. I felt it rumble through his chest. Nervously, I moved my arms to better position themselves. He carted me down the stairs of the porch, heading around his addition to the home before continuing forwards. Looking over, I could tell Phil’s ‘attachment’ or addition to the home was newer, using building materials just slightly different enough to be distinguishable from Techno’s. Turning my attention back to wherever we were heading. Somewhere past the cliff?

There, his house, Ranboo’s house, just a walk away from Techno and Phil’s. At a slight distance, I could see further signs of the settlement. There was a small farm for cows, a small sectioned off river even further away, holding what seemed like turtles.

“Thought it’d be easier than having you trudge through the snow and catching hypothermia,” he chuckled to himself, relaxed in the outdoors, “See anything you remember?”

I scanned the area again, trying to find something that brought even the slightest bit of recollection. Shaking my head, I clung closer to Phil. Whatever had happened before yesterday was completely erased from my mind.

“That’s fine, no pressure mate. Just wanted to give it a try.” 

The silence stretched as we walked, but he didn’t seem bothered. As we approached Ranboo’s home, I caught sight of several tied-off animals, enjoying the yard of sorts. He must love animals, to have so many pets…Actually, Techno had a rather large amount too didn’t he? Hadn’t I seen several leashed polar bears on the way here?

“Ranboo!” Phil called out. I shied from the volume but waited eagerly for the other hybrid’s appearance. He was the only one I actually considered a friend. Phil was nice, sure, but something just felt good about Ranboo. A short minute after, I saw the suited enderboy open his front door.

“Phil,” he greeted, smiling. He shot me a grin as well, though still seemed a bit unsure on how to greet me.

“Hi,” I offered awkwardly, suddenly aware of how silly I looked, carried bridal style across the snow. He seemed to bite back a laugh at my sudden realization, but his attention was soon recaptured by the man carrying me.

“She’s in need of some clothes, and I’m afraid none of Techno’s or mine will fit her. Until we can get some from a tailor, do you have any spare shirts and the like that might fit?” I hadn’t thought of that possibility. It was resourceful, to say the least.

“Oh! Yeah, come in and I’ll have a look.”

Oh joy, could this day get any more embarrassing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, two updates in one day? You lucky dogs. 
> 
> This one is a lot less rushed, even though I had to rewrite 800 words because I forgot Phil was flightless.
> 
> I've been enjoying all of your excitement, even though I haven't given you even a crumb of tender Techno content hehe.  
> Honestly, this seems more like a Ranboo fic at the moment doesn't it lol
> 
> I promise the wait is worth it when you finally get to feel Techno's hands gently holding your waist.


End file.
